Little Moments
by LeoDiabla
Summary: HoratioCalleigh. Based on the song "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley. Horatio reflects on his feelings for Calleigh


Title: Little Moments Rating: PG Paring: Horatio/Calleigh obviously Spoilers: None Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything in relation to CSI: Miami or Brad Paisley  
  
A/N: The song is in italics and it is called "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley. Thoughts are in italics and bold writing. I heard this song on the radio, and immediately Horatio and Calleigh popped in my mind. I know its not exactly...attached to the duo in any way, but the song is just mighty adorable, so bear with me. This fic is happening when Calleigh and Horatio are good friends, and gradually developing feelings for one another.  
  
Little Moments (1/1)  
  
Calleigh stood in the bullet range, gazing at all the different rifles. If someone were to glance into the room, they would immediately figure that 'Bullet Girl' was deeply immersed in her thoughts of the weapons. But they would be wrong. Whenever Calleigh had the usual dreamy expression on her face, only her teammates, Alexx, Tim and Eric, would know what was going through her head. At that moment, the southern belle was thinking of a red- haired, six-feet tall man. Calleigh sighed, not realizing that the bullet ranges' door was slowly opening. A few seconds later, she felt it. The fine hairs at the back of her neck rose, as a calming essence enveloped her.  
  
"Hey there..." A deep, soothing voice intervened in Calleigh's thoughts, and Calleigh shut her eyes, savoring the instant. A slow, sensual sensation stirred in her soul, and knowing that she would eventually have to, Calleigh opened her eyes, and turned to the speaker with a stunning smile. Horatio stood there, his hands on his hips, unaware of his badge glinting softly in the light. He had a slightly mysterious smile on his lips, as his eyes admired*...no...surveyed, * Calleigh corrected dismally, Calleigh's face.  
  
"Hi!" Calleigh replied, her face lit up with cheer. As her blue eyes scanned his face and attire, she noticed that Horatio's collar wasn't folded correctly. Horatio began to talk, "Cal, I need a---"He halted when he realized she was coming closer, her eyes fixated on his neck. She raised her eyes to his, allowing him to continue, but Horatio was frozen. Calleigh stopped in front of Horatio, and lifted her hands to his collar; flashing him a...Horatio's mind reeled. Was that a coy smile? If only...* Horatio thought and let Calleigh work her magic.  
  
Calleigh's forehead was just a paper's width away from Horatio's mouth and the whole concept seemed to tease him to kiss her. Horatio's train of thought broke as Calleigh began to fiddle with his collar. Calleigh bit her lip in concentration, not realizing what it did to her boss. As she began to tug the silky material out of its place, her fingernails grazed Horatio's neck and he had to resist a short intake of air.  
  
Finally finished, she stepped back, and gave Horatio a full-watt grin. "Done! Now...what was it you needed?" Horatio just gazed at her, only word running through his brain in response to that question. *You, you, you, you, you...* Calleigh snapped her fingers in front of him and he started. "Oh...right. Well, Calleigh, I need a favor." Calleigh beamed at him, after recovering from her name sliding so smoothly through his lips. "Yeah, Horatio, I got that."  
  
Horatio held up his keys to his Hummer, "I need to run to the nearest store and grab Madison some strawberry ice cream." Calleigh stared at him for a few moments, and without warning, burst out laughing. Horatio paused, letting her tinkling laughter wash over him, before inquiring, "What?"  
  
Calleigh began to breathe and her laughter began to subside. She raised an eyebrow, "And I can't take my Hummer?" Horatio shook his head, "Alexx told me that your Hummer is in the shop." He reached out and tapped her nose, "You can't hide anything from me..." Calleigh swallowed, the single touch igniting something within her. She grabbed the keys, "I'm on it, Lieutenant!" She saluted and strode out of the range, snatching her purse, leaving Horatio behind, stunned.  
  
(^_^)(v_v)(^_^)  
  
A few minutes later, Horatio was in his office, trying to pore over all the loose papers on his desk. His window was open, the slight breeze flowing through and mussing not only his papers, but tousling his hair also.  
  
"CRUNCH!!!"  
  
"DAMMIT!!!"  
  
Horatio shot up. He knew that voice. He raced to his window, and with disbelief, saw his once-beautiful Hummer, now a mess of metal and smoke. That didn't get to him...only Calleigh was in that car. Horatio resisted the urge to jump out the window, as a shortcut, and he ran the long way, and burst through the front doors. "CALLEIGH!!" He yelled, his eyes searching the grounds for his blonde bombshell.  
  
He spotted her, thankfully, out of the car, frantically waving at the smoke with her purse, and glancing up occasionally at his window, most likely hoping that he hadn't heard. When she heard her name, she looked up, and Horatio got a good look at her.  
  
Well, I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
  
That pretty mouth say that dirty word  
  
And I can't even remember now  
  
What she backed my truck into  
  
A crimson flush filled up her cheeks, and led down to under her blouse. Horatio had a delicious thought of where the blush would end, then, shook his head, mentally smacking himself for thinking like that, at a time like that.  
  
But she covered her mouth and her face got red  
  
And she just looked so darn cute  
  
That I couldn't even act like I was mad  
  
Yeah, I live for little moments like that  
  
"Horatio..." Calleigh wrung her hands nervously as he neared, his face battling inner emotions. "I can explai----mmmfff!" Her defensive statement was muffled as Horatio's strong arms surrounded her and he hugged her tightly. Calleigh inhaled, her mind loving the spice, soap, and cologne he wore.  
  
Horatio buried his head into her neck, breathing in the scent of raspberry mixed in with a vague vanilla, with a scent that was pure Calleigh. After a few moments, he released her, and bent down so he was able to look her in the eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked hoarsely. Calleigh nodded, breathless, "But your car..." He shook his head. "That's not important. The main thing is that you're okay and you're not hurt." He gave a smile, and received a bright one in return, as they returned back into CSI.  
  
(^_^)(v_v)(^_^)  
  
Horatio stretched out on his chair, and glanced at the clock. 9:59. The clock read, and Horatio closed his eyes, sighing deeply. The whole incident with the car made him remember what Calleigh had done a few months ago, on his birthday.  
  
That's like just last year on my birthday  
  
Calleigh had decided to put together a surprise birthday party for Horatio, at her place. Unfortunately, things hadn't gone the way she had planned.  
  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
  
And every smoke detector in the house was going off  
  
Alexx, and the team tried to comfort her, but not succeeding, they left, intelligently leaving her in Horatio's care. After Horatio shut the door, and padded back to the living room, he saw Calleigh curled up in the corner of her white leather sofa, staring down at her hands. His heart broke, when he saw her like that.  
  
She was just about to cry  
  
Until I took her in my arms  
  
And I tried not to let her see me laugh  
  
Yeah, I live for little moments like that  
  
Horatio went over to her, and kneed down on the floor, lifting her head with his hands, so she would have to look at him. Watery blue eyes looked back at him sadly. Horatio took the seat next to her, and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms protectively around her. Horatio glanced around, and with a tinge of surprise, realized that they were gathered together in the loveseat. Calleigh looked up, and suddenly began to giggle uncontrollably, figuring it out also. They had laughed about it for at least 15 minutes, before Horatio began to finger her golden hair. "Sorry for the whole mess-up..." Calleigh apologized, leaning her head on his solid chest. Horatio was about to reply with a 'Without this mess-up, you wouldn't be in my arms right now' but settled with a "It's the thought that counts, Cal."  
  
I know she's not perfect  
  
But she tries so hard for me  
  
And I thank God that she isn't  
  
Because how boring would that be  
  
It's the little imperfections  
  
It's a sudden change in plans  
  
When she misreads the directions  
  
And we're lost but holding hands  
  
Yeah, I live for little moments like that  
  
Calleigh had fallen asleep like that, her legs atop of the sofa, and her head resting on Horatio's shoulder.  
  
When she's laying on my shoulder  
  
On the sofa in the dark  
  
And about the time she falls asleep  
  
So does my right arm  
  
And I want so bad to move it  
  
Because it's tingling and it's numb  
  
But she looks so much like an angel  
  
That I don't wanna wake her up  
  
Horatio gazed at her in the dark, and softly kissed her forehead, her nose, then halted across from her lips as she shifted in her sleep, and a slow smile appeared on her lips. He sighed, the time would present itself and till it did...Horatio would just fulfill his desires in dreams.  
  
Yeah, I live for little moments  
  
When she steals my heart and it doesn't even know it  
  
Yeah, I live for little moments like that  
  
(^_^)(v_v)(^_^)  
  
Well...there you have it...my first H/C story...shoot me some feedback, I'd love to hear it, be it good or bad!  
  
-Dylan 


End file.
